


Monte Carlo

by marymada



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: EZ Reyes de alguma forma se encontra em uma viagem de aniversário com Letty Cruz. Eles viajam através da costa para passar o fim de semana na praia, mas as coisas acabam saindo um pouco do controle quando um homem misterioso se acha no direito de colocar as suas mãos em Letty. Ao mesmo tempo, os Mayans começam uma investigação para descobrir quem anda sequestrando as garotas do orfanato em Santo Padre. O que era para ser um fim de semana de comemoração se transforma em fujas de cidades pequenas e beijos quentes a noite.[If you want, we can be runaways running from any site of love. There ain't nothing here for me anymore, but I don't wanna be alone];





	Monte Carlo

_Não pare na estrada, garota,_

_Porque eu quero queimar minha gasolina._

[Highway Tune - Greta Van Fleet]

*

O ar quente daquele dia fazia o cabelo de Letty ficar grudado em seu pescoço quente e suado, causando uma leve agonia em sua pele marrom brilhante. Ela bufou, colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro em movimento com o intuito de pegar algum refresco do ar que passava rápido por eles pela estrada. O carro antigo não tinha ar-condicionado e tudo dentro dele parecia estar condensado em cinco vezes mais do que o normal, causando quase que uma sonolência por conta do calor em Letty.

“Coloque a cabeça para dentro.” A voz de EZ era como uma rachadura em todo aquele ar condensado quente e doce. Ele se virou para ela apenas um pouco, desviando os olhos rápidos da estrada por alguns segundos para encarar Letty que estava com os ombros e a cabeça para fora. “Seu pai vai cortar meu pescoço se você se machucar antes de voltarmos em casa.”

“As vezes você parece meu pai.” Ela empinou a bunda enquanto voltava ao seu lugar. O traseiro largo e volumoso apontado para o rosto de EZ, coberto apenas por um short preto rasgado em lugares perto da polpa. Letícia se voltou para ele lambendo os lábios volumosos e batendo os cílios grandes. Seu cabelo preto escovado estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, roçando as pontas em suas costas nuas e no seu pescoço. “Papa, Ezequiel.” A língua da garota bateu no céu da sua boca de forma devagar, apreciando cada palavra que saia dela. Os olhos de EZ se expandiram quando ela terminou a frase, caindo para o alto do colo dela, onde a sua blusa vermelha navalhada nos seios e nas mangas não deixava muitas coisas além dos mamilos marrons para a imaginação.

“Pare com isso, garota.” EZ concentrou todo o seu desejo na estrada. Eles estavam em uma viagem de aniversário de dezoito anos de Letty arriscada demais visto quem eles eram. Letícia Cruz havia colocado na cabeça de um pobre Ezequiel que ela queria ir passar alguns dias em um hotel com piscina e vista para algo que não fosse a cidade fodida de onde eles vieram em seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Eu quero ver as luzes, EZ, quero ver algo mais que um monte de sangue escorrendo pelas escadas. Ela disse com a sua voz doce uma semana antes deles embarcarem em uma viagem de carro, com um ar de quem poderia conseguir qualquer coisa do homem.

Letty subiu as mãos até o pescoço, alisando o local suavemente em ambos os lados para dispersar e limpar o suor que escorria por aquele local. As gotículas irritantes deslizando em direção ao centro dos seus seios fartos e pesados. “Você é muito recatado, EZ. É meu aniversário, seja um pouco menos bonzinho.” O carro estalou quando passou por um buraco pela estrada. EZ havia alugado um quarto no hotel perto de uma das praias da Califórnia, para eles ficarem nos dois dias de viagem que o clube e Coco haviam permitido tanto para Letícia, quanto para o próprio Ezequiel. Ele já havia retirado a sua patente de Prospect para um membro honorário do moto clube, mas todas as pessoas continuavam olhando para ele como se ele fosse apenas um menino brincando na caixa de areia com meninos maiores que ele.

“Seu aniversário é daqui a dois dias, e alguém precisa tomar conta de você, garota.” EZ colocou o braço para fora do carro, e segurou o volante apenas com uma mão. O ar quente cortou por toda a sua pele bronzeada enquanto ele fazia isso. “Além disso, eu já deixei de vir de moto por sua conta acho que você deveria ser uma pouco mais boazinha.” Ele mordeu um pedaço do lábio quase sem perceber enquanto olhava de soslaio para Letty. Suas pernas grossas estavam para cima do painel, dando a visão do início da polpa de sua bunda e das coxas fortes brilhantes de suor.

“Papa Ezequiel me quer sendo uma boa menina?” Seus olhos bateram rápidos demais quando ela falava isso. Letty não era uma garota estúpida, por mais que fingisse isso quando colocava aqueles longos cílios negros para bater, tentando enganar a maior quantidade de homens possíveis. Ela também não era uma garota inocente. EZ ainda se lembra certas noites da primeira conversa que eles tiveram, sobre como ela deixaria ele fodê-la se quisesse. Letty tinha o seu nível de luxúria na ponta da língua, dançando dentro de seu corpo para saber que aquela frase carregava uma pergunta que ele não poderia responder. Não sem que o seu pau estivesse enterrado por inteiro dentro do corpo pequeno dela. “Eu posso ser uma boa menina para você.” Seu riso cortou toda a onda de eletricidade e calor dentro do carro. Letty se curvou até o chão do carro, onde estava a sua bolsa preta surrada que ela carregava para todos os lugares. Seus dedos ágeis sacaram um maço de cigarros amassados e um isqueiro prateado também velho, marcado com duas iniciais que não faziam referências nem ao nome dela, nem ao nome de Coco, ou qualquer um dos Mayans. Era provavelmente roubado. “Essa boa menina pode acender um cigarro?”

EZ cruzou o olhar com o dela. O Sol brilhante acima delas iluminando todo céu. Seu maxilar se tencionou quando Letty colocou o objeto nicotinado nos lábios grossos e brilhantes. Letty fazia tudo como se fosse ensaiado, como se alguém tivesse ensinado a ela quais eram os movimentos necessários para que ninguém desviasse o seu olhar do que quer que fosse que ela estivesse fazendo no momento.

“Se eu falar alguma coisa vai adiantar para você?” Os olhos se voltaram para a estrada. Eles estavam perto do local onde ele havia alugado agora. EZ desejava um chuveiro gelado por todo o seu corpo para tirar o calor de si, para fazer com que o seu corpo se resfriasse e voltasse a estar em estado de alerta. Coco havia confiado Letty a ele, sabendo que de todos os Mayans, Ezequiel seria o único que não desejaria Letícia de uma forma sexual, não colocaria um dedo sobre ela. Ele precisava ser esse Ezequiel agora.

Sua risada tornou-se um som delicado enquanto ela balançava a cabeça para indicar uma resposta negativa. O rabo de cavalo balançou quando ela executou o movimento, fazendo as pontas irem de um lado para o outro, com ondulações suaves dos cachos negros. Letty acendeu o cigarro, fazendo a fumaça da tragada se formar e se dispersar por todo o ambiente do carro. O cheiro de cinzas e nicotina invadindo todo o ar quente condensado ao redor dos seus corpos. Sua cabeça se voltou para fora, enquanto ela relaxava o corpo, com as pernas para o alto no painel.

EZ voltou com a mão para o volante, estendo a outra para ficar livre, indo até o rádio antigo do carro que Coco e todos do moto clube haviam dado de presente para Letty no aniversário de dezessete anos. Ele ainda se lembra de como o cabelo dela cheirava a lavanda e terra quente quando ela lhe abraçou, colocando o queixo em seu peito por conta da pouco altura, lhe agradecendo assim como fez com os demais pelo presente, mesmo que de péssima qualidade, que eles haviam lhe dado. EZ se lembra da curvatura do corpo dela ao encostar no teu, do riso alegre transbordando pela sua boca, invadindo todo o seu cérebro.

O rádio estalou alto e fez um zumbido de quebrado antes de sintonizar em uma rádio local. A música em espanhol encheu os ouvidos de ambos, um ritmo lento de cantiga, sendo seguido por uma voz arrastada, quase como se tivesse fumado cigarros demais nos últimos anos e a sua garganta não estivesse mais conseguindo lidar com toda aquela fumaça enrolada em um pequeno objeto. Letty soltou a fumaça novamente, balançando suavemente as pernas seguindo o ritmo da canção.

Havia cicatrizes no corpo de Letty que EZ ainda não conseguia olhar sem pensar na dor e na humilhação que ela sentirá no momento que foram feitas, e aquela em suas costas, logo acima da sua bunda começar era uma delas. A cicatriz era o resultado de um corte profunda com uma faca, um corte reto que deixara para trás uma camada de pele rosada grossa em um formato de linha torta pela pele marrom dela. Ele nunca havia escutado as histórias por trás daquelas cicatrizes, mas no dia em que se conheceram ela lhe mostrara algumas que havia sido feitas por homens com o dobro do tamanho dela, homens com as mãos violentas propensos apenas a pegar, como se ela fosse um objeto que eles se achavam no direito de possuir.

A velocidade no carro aumentou, junto com o ritmo da música, como se eles estivessem caminhando em sincronia. Não mais uma corrida, mas como se eles estivessem compartilhando a estrada a frente deles. Compartilhando do vento quente invadindo por entre a janela, compartilhando o espaço com os corpos ali, contemplados em seu próprio silêncio, imersos em seu próprio mundo.

“Eu deveria te agradecer por estar comigo aqui, sabe, foi uma coisa legal a se fazer.” Ela jogou o restante do cigarro pela janela, soprando o último resquício de fumaça junto com a bituca. Os dedos dos seus pés se contorceram em cima do painel, indicando que pela primeira vez em muito tempo Letty estava nervosa em ser deixada sozinha com alguém. EZ sabia um pouco sobre esse tique de nervosismo dela, ele já havia visto ela fazer um entrelaçar parecido com os dedos da mão quando ela achava que ninguém estava olhando a sua máscara deslizar do seu corpo e cair. “Meu pai nunca teria deixado com outra pessoa do moto clube, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele está nessa de fazer as coisas certas.” Seus cílios tinham adquirido um tom de brilhante por conta do calor. O home viu quando ela distanciou as costas do couro do carro. Ele mesmo estava derretendo no conjunto de jeans, botas, camiseta cinza e o colete de couro fervido dos Mayans.

“Coco se importa com você.” A voz de EZ não parecia nada mais do que um grunhido. Ele precisava de uma bebida gelada descendo pela garganta quente o mais rápido possível. Os olhos dele focalizaram no mapa aberto no painel, indicando que eles estavam próximos do hotel onde passariam o fim de semana. Sua boca seca tentou inutilmente conseguir algum refresco passando a sua língua por entre os lábios que estavam começando a ficar ressacados. “Todos no clube se importam com você, Letty, não estou fazendo nada demais.”

A mão esquerda de Letty viajou até o encosto do carro de EZ na esperança de pegar um pouco de pele. Ele sentiu quando as pontas leves de seus dedos pequenos deslizaram por seu pescoço em uma carícia parecida com o tocar dos ventos, quase como se ele estivesse imaginando todo o momento do toque em sua pele molhada por conta do suor.

“É uma coisa legal de se fazer por uma garota problemática como eu.” Os lábios de Letícia se curvaram quando as palavras saíram, mas não eram suaves ou inocentes. Eram lábios curvados em um desgosto que ela não deveria sentir sendo tão nova. Um desgosto que pingava o quão ruim os seus pensamentos eram sempre que lembravam de si, e de como ela havia sido criado em um furacão de pessoas ruins e aproveitadoras. “Eu nunca tive alguém que se importasse comigo, ou com o meu aniversário. Eu já tive homens que fingiam muito bem, claro, o intuito deles sempre de me levar para algum lugar menos movimento e enfiar o pau em mim sem nenhum remorso. Não como se eu me importasse com as suas intenções.” O gosto amargo das palavras perdurou tanto na boca de Letícia como na de EZ, que apenas as engoliu como se sua garganta estivesse obstruída e ele estivesse forçando um alimento seco para ela, sem se importar com a dor. A quentura de seu corpo era muito menos agora em referência a temperatura do lugar onde eles estavam, e muito mais em referencia ao ódio que EZ sentia de toda uma sociedade que criava garotas que não se sentiam amadas.

“Você não é problemática, Let. Talvez com um pouco de paixão por ser irresponsável, mas não problemática.” Os olhos dele encontraram os dela, causando um colapso dentro dos dois corpos. Letícia, se fosse sincera com si mesma, confessaria para o próprio corpo e mente que os olhos e os cuidados de EZ faziam com que a sua pele se sentisse pequena para o seu corpo, faziam com que ela se sentisse como um cobra em busca da troca daquela mesma pele que não comportava mais a sua grandeza. Ela já havia sentido o peso da mão de muitos homens em seu corpo, mas o toque suave e quase hesitante de Ezequiel fazia com que ela quase pudesse aguentar toda a dor que vinha depois do toque suave. “Nunca mais repita essa palavra para sobre você mesma.” Os dedos finos da mão que estava parcialmente no pescoço do homem, e parcialmente no encosto de couro quente subiram para o cabelo cortado na máquina. Os cotocos dos fios arrepiando sua pele quando ela passou levemente os dedos por lá. EZ suspirou pesadamente, olhando fixamente agora para a entrada de uma cidade. O som das ondas batendo no horizonte sendo um zumbido suave e quase imperceptível por entre o carro ligado e a música que havia mudado para uma balada sobre um homem morto.

“Gosto do jeito que você pensa.” Seus lábios sobraram as palavras perto demais. EZ sabia que nela não era sincera com ele. Ele se perguntava se um dia a pequena Letty, não tão pequena e inocente assim um dia se abriria para alguém, confiaria em alguém um dia. “Mas não é a verdade, você deveria parar de se enganar EZ, você não tem mais idade pra isso.” Os dedos dela se enrolaram em uma mecha solta do seu cabelo, colocando-o atrás da orelha, o pequeno brinco que ela tinha feito há semanas atrás na parte superior brilhou com o reluzir do sol que tocou nele no instante que o cabelo foi para atrás da mesma.

Letty soltou um suspiro, olhando para a janela novamente. As pequenas casas coloridas do interior de Santa Mônica piscaram para ele quando EZ passou em velocidade estável para onde ele havia alugado um quarto de hotel de frente para a praia para eles. Letícia sabia que ele nunca alugaria um lugar próximo as outras pessoas para eles. EZ não gostava de pessoas, ela sempre pensava que EZ havia desenvolvido algum tipo de transtorno depois de ter passado tanto tempo na prisão. Ela pode ver como ele não gosta quando as mãos de pessoas estranhas encostam nele. Ou como ele se esquiva cada vez que alguém está na sala, tentando se diminuir. O carro parou em frente a um hotel com paredes vermelhas.

“Monte Carlo.” Letty falou suavemente, lendo o letreiro com aspecto antigo. O que era para ser uma tintura branca estava tomando tons de cinza por conta da umidade do local. Ela conseguia escutar o barulho da água do mar, conseguia sentir o cheiro do sal do mesmo impregnando toda a sua pele e sua roupa.

“Ele não fica tão distante da praia, só da população em si.” O carro parou na entrada do hotel Monte Carlo, onde uma cabine com uma mulher de meia idade folheava uma velha revista. EZ se virou para ela, falando rapidamente da reserva deles enquanto Letty caçava seus óculos de sol da bolsa. Uma das amigas de Letícia, Mia, havia dado um óculos de sol rosa para ela. Um plástico barato com formato de coração, fazendo um infame comentário enquanto te entregava o presente sobre o livro mais recente que ela leu, algo sobre meninas mais novas e rapazes mais velhas. Os óculos caírem sobre o seu rosto escorregadio e oleoso por conta do sol quente que estava neles o dia inteiro.

EZ pegou as chaves barulhentas preteadas. O pingente em formato de flamingo com as penas de pontas angulosas tinha cravado em seu corpo rosa desbotado o nome do hotel, e o número de seu quarto. Ele colocou as mãos novamente no volante, conduzindo o carro até uma das portas finais.

“Nosso quarto é lá em cima. O melhor para Letícia Cruz.” Sua voz saiu com uma ironia muito forte, mas EZ sabia que com a quantidade de dinheiro que Coco havia colocado em sua mão na hora que eles saíram, tudo que o pai de Letty esperava era que o conforto – o máximo que alguns ex-presidiários fodidos poderiam dar – fosse uma coisa presente. “Além do que, é o quarto mais distante, eu vim pessoalmente fazer a reserva.”

Letty se voltou para ele, os cabelos agora baixos pois ela os havia soltado. Os fio grossos balançaram em sua direção quando sua cabeça se virou fortemente com surpresa pela última frase.

“Você fez essa viagem toda para reservar um quarto para mim?” Os óculos com o formato de coração deslizou um pouco na ponta de seu nariz, e ela empurrou para cima com uma das palmas oleosas.

“Eu já te ajudei a dar fim em um corpo, Letty, ir em uma viagem para alugar um quarto com uma vista boa não é grande coisa.” Ele tirou as chaves da ignição do carro, jogando-as para a garota ao seu lado, que pegou tanto a chave quando o pingente brilhante que tinha nela, rapidamente no ar. “Além disso vir de moto é muito mais rápido.” Letty se virou para abrir a porta, os trincos frouxos balançando quando ela abriu a mesma, depois de fechar os vidros que precisavam de uma lavagem.

“Poderíamos ter vindo de moto.” Ela exemplificou quando ficava de pé, estendendo os braços para se espreguiçar de ter ficado tanto tempo em uma posição dentro do carro. A camiseta quase não tampava a sua barriga quando ela levantou os braços. EZ não tinha a intenção de olhar, ele isso a si mesmo muitas vezes. Mas certos dias ele se pegava olhando. Ele se pegava desejando as curvas dos quadris largos dela, ou dos seus seios volumosos sempre sendo sustentados por sutiã de cores fortes. Ela empurrou os óculos para cima novamente, agora batendo os pés descalços no chão. Letty virou o corpo para pegar os sapatos Converse – ou uma versão mais barata deles – e sua bolsa esfarrapada de sempre.

EZ deu uma volta no carro, parando no porta-malas. O carro velho de Letty não tinha trancas para o porta-malas por isso não precisava de chaves. Ele subiu o tampo do mesmo, pegando uma mala de viagem vermelha, daquelas que se carrega em um dos ombros, e a sua mochila preta com um dos zíperes estourados, fazendo em consequência disso o bolso ficar caído. O homem bateu com força para o tampo fechar novamente. Letty estava encostada no carro, os sapatos novamente em seus pés, mas com os cadarços desamarrados. Certas vezes era difícil se lembrar que ela ainda tinha dezoito anos, certas vezes era difícil se esquecer desse mesmo fato. EZ a chamou com a cabeça enquanto caminhava em direção a escada de metal que os levava até a parte de cima do hotel.

“Foi uma ordem de Coco, te trazer de carro.” Os pés de EZ bateram com força nos degraus de metal, causando um barulho oco que foi repetido com um pouco menos de força pelos pés de Letty. Era quase injusto pensar na quantidade de massa e força de diferença que os dois tinham em comparação um com outro. Não havia sido uma ordem de Coco, não totalmente.

“Desde quando você escuta o que meu pai diz?” Ela sobrou para ele, rodando a chave no carro em seus dedos, o olhando com um ar divertido. “E você por favor pode tirar essa cara de emburrado? Isso é para ser um fim de semana divertido.” Seus pés pararam no alto da escada, dois degraus a mais do que EZ, ficando com os olhos na altura dos dele. Sua mão pequena foi até o seu ombro, sacudindo ele de leve. “É meu aniversário, EZ.”

“Eu sei disso, você não para de falar a palavra ‘aniversário’ desde que nós saímos de Santo Padre.” Os olhos de EZ tentaram se focar nos seus, mesmo com o empecilho das lentes sombreadas que tampavam a sua visão dos longos cílios. “E não estou emburrado, essa é a minha cara sempre que eu fico sendo importunado por uma adolescente por muito tempo. Tenho feito bastante ela desde que você entrou na minha vida.”

“Você adora me odiar, Ezequiel Reyes. O que seria da sua vida pacata sem que eu te fizesse questionar cada escolha?” Ela segurava ambas os lados de seu ombro. A alegria em sua voz não poderia ser contida, e EZ, mesmo que uma pequena e remota parte dele, queria ensacar o seu riso e a sua voz alegre para levar com ele dentro de seu colete, para que onde quer que ele fosse carregasse aquela pequena diversão jovem.

“A única escolha que eu questiono quanto te vejo é se eu aguentaria mais um tempo na cadeia por assassinato.” Ele soltou de volta. Letty sabia dentro de seu ser que ele estava brincando. Ela viu como ele ajudou-a no primeiro dia que eles se encontraram. Como as suas ações foram desesperadas demais para um homem que clamava aos ventos que não dava importância para o que quer que fosse. Seu sorriso de lado se transformou em um sorriso grande e extenso. Ela gostava quando EZ se perdia na diversão de sua voz, ou quando ele se deixava abaixar seus próprios muros para que ela pudesse ao menos ver o horizonte acima deles.

“Você choraria a minha morte, EZ.” Suas mãos magras deram uma batida de leve nos ombros de Ez antes dela se virar e continuar subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Seu cabelo balançando a cada movimento como se fosse parte de uma grande espetáculo protagonizado pela mesma. “Todos sabem disso.” Ele ainda poderia escutar o riso dela sendo embalado pelo corredor vazio enquanto ela seguia para a última porta da estalagem. Era portas de madeira envernizadas, o material completamente marrom com tons brilhantes, e seus números cravados em dourado. As botas pesadas de EZ bateram por todo o chão de madeira enquanto ele caminhava atrás da garota. Os sapatos dela, ao contrário, quase não faziam som, poderia ser como se seus pés nem ao menos estivessem tocando no solo. O tintilar de chaves fez com que Letty parasse na frente de uma porta. O número cravado nele em uma espécie de letra trabalhada.

“É aqui.” EZ encaixou as chaves na fechadura, virando com um estalo suave da porta para indicar que estava aberta. Letty mantinha as pernas cruzadas, tentando-as fazer ficar parada com a descarga de adrenalina que estava circulando o seu corpo como se fosse um fio elétrico desencapado. O quarto era espaçoso, e as suas paredes em um tom de branco, junto com os lençóis das duas camas de solteiro.

“Duas camas, hm?” Letty sorriu de canto, empurrando EZ com os ombros enquanto passava rapidamente por ele para ver a varanda. Nada mais era do que uma área restante do quarto, aberta em direção a praia. O bater das ondas e o gosto de sal invadindo todo o quarto, refrescando um pouco o ar abafado de todo o ambiente. EZ olhou de canto para Letty que estava ainda na varanda, retirando o seu colete de couro quente. Suas botas saíram em seguida, caindo em um baque surdo pelo chão, deixando um dos pés virado para o lado, com o couro velho tocando o solo, e os cardaços perdidos em um rolo de nós. “Eu quero ir na praia, Eziee.”

Letty nunca tinha visto o mar, mesmo morando em Califórnia. Parecia que tudo que ela já havia feito nesses dezoito anos de vida havia sido consumir a sua juventude em um tipo imprudente de corrida, onde ela nunca poderia ver a linha de chegada, nunca havia um final para todas as coisas. Ela estava correndo em círculos desde que havia nascido, sendo criada em uma família fodida com hábitos fodidos.

“Precisa ser agora?” EZ havia fechado os seus olhos por dois minutos completos desde que eles acordaram naquele dia. Ele havia tido um tempo muito ruim de sono por essas semanas que se passaram, tendo várias recordações de memórias que ele queria ter uma borracha para passar sobre elas. “Acabamos de chegar.”

“Por isso mesmo. Vamos lá, EZ, enquanto ainda tem Sol.” Letty retirou da sua bolsa um biquíni vermelho e rosa, com franjas. Ela deu um suspiro quando olhou para o banheiro do outro lado do quarto. “Eu vou trocar de roupa, quando voltar é bom que você esteja pronto para ir.”

“Eu fico me perguntando se Coco também te ensinou a ser mandona assim.” EZ cruzou os braços sobre a cabeça, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção em se levantar pelas próximas horas, ainda mais para ir sentir a areia entrando em seu corpo, e o Sol queimando em sua pele. Letty poderia se virar por algumas horas.

“É uma coisa da família.” Ela consegue sorrir de uma forma que até mesmo a brisa fica presa em seu riso. EZ abre o olho por alguns instantes para pegar o caminhar da garota até o banheiro. Os passos leves no chão e o cantarolar invadindo o ambiente é tudo que ele consegue prestar a atenção quando fecha os olhos de novo.


End file.
